Orthopaedic surgical procedures often involve cutting, trimming, drilling, and/or shaving of bone structures such as long bones and/or joint-type bones. Long bones are hard, dense bones that generally provide strength, structure, and mobility. Long bones include the femur, tibia, and fibula of the leg, the humerus, radius, and ulna of the arm, and the phalange of the finger and toe, for example. Oscillating bone saws are oftentimes used to prepare such bones to receive and properly align an orthopaedic implant during various orthopaedic surgical procedures such as total or partial joint replacement surgeries, for example, where some or all of an arthritic or damaged joint is replaced by an artificial joint. Exemplary bone saws can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,105; 3,977,289; 6,949,110; 6,302,406 and within U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2006/0009796.
Such bone structures are surrounded by soft tissue such as muscle, cartilage, tendons, and ligaments, for example. These soft tissue structures may be difficult to isolate during orthopaedic procedures which involve the cutting of bone structures. For example, surgeons use instruments such as retractors to move the soft tissue away from the operating site to provide both proper visualization of the bone and also to prevent any inadvertent damage to the soft tissue. However, the soft tissue remains attached to the bony structures and may only be retracted a finite amount. As such, the surrounding soft tissue may be unintentionally damaged by the oscillating bone saw during the orthopaedic surgical procedure.